I'm On a Boat!
by Fairqueen2
Summary: Fred and George are in a prank rut. A little song by The Lonely Island might be able to help end it. Rated M for continuous use of the f word in the song lyrics and just to be safe. Other wise it would be rated T.


Author's note: So this is my first published story. I am working on another one that I hope to have up soon. The idea for this little story popped into my head last night at midnight (as they all do…) but the inspiration came from a video I saw of my friend's brother lip synching and dancing to "I'm On a Boat". It was the funniest thing ever! So that's how this story was born. So I hope you like it!

Oh, and I know that the series takes place in the 90's and "I'm On a Boat" was written in late 2008/ early 2009. So for the sake of my story, let's pretend it was written in 1996 instead.

June 2012 Update: Due to the deletion of song fics for having the lyrics in the story, I've taken out the lyrics for this story. Instead of reading the lyrics, you can listen to the song when the (ln) (stands for listen now) comes up letting you know where the lyrics originally were and when to start listening. Sorry for the inconvenience that this might have caused some people. I deleted a lot of my other work but I wanted to keep this story up since it was my first ever fan fic and it's my baby. I would love to keep this story up so that's why the lyrics have been taken out. Thanks for understanding!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't need college loans now would I?

I'm On A Boat!

It was Fred and George Weasley's worst fear come true; they couldn't even admit it to themselves that it was happening because it was too horrible to realize. They wondered constantly how their worst fear had finally caught up to them and seemed to be slowly driving them both crazy. How could this happen to them, all of the people in the world it happened to them! For you see, Fred and George were in… a prank rut, and had been in one for two months now.

"How could this have possibly happened? We're professional jokesters now with our own shop! Business is booming, we've sold dozens of our products for people to prank others, but how is it we can't think of a single new prank to carry out!" Fred exclaimed one day after the two had closed up their joke shop for the night. George came to stand behind his distraught twin to try and calm him down.

"It has to happen to the best of us at some point I guess. We may not like it, but we will pull through this tough time we're in." George said. His words only seemed to upset Fred even more.

"But what happens if this rut becomes permanent? What happens if we can't think of a prank to play on someone ever again? You know what's going to happen then? We won't be able to come up with new products for the shop! Then no one will come to the shop anymore and we'll have to close down for good! And then for jobs, we'll have to take jobs at the ministry and become ministry loving workaholics like Percy!" Fred then grabbed George by the front of his robes and started to shake him as he continued to rant on in his twin's face.

"I can't become someone like Percy George, I'll loose it! I'll slowly become insane; start talking to a leprechaun that I believe is real when he's only a figment of my imagination! Then finally after the family sees me doing some sort of rain dance to make some non-existent plant grow at midnight in the garden with my imaginary leprechaun friend Mum and Dad will have to put me into a mental ward at St. Mungo's for the rest of my life! I can't do that George, I'll kill myself!" Fred yelled in George's face. George slapped him hard across the face.

"Pull yourself together Fred! That's not going to happen so calm down! And besides, if you start seeing that leprechaun, I'll probably be seeing it right along with you. But we can't dwell on that now, we have to think of a prank and soon or we will surely be seeing that leprechaun sooner than we want to!" George exclaimed to Fred as he rubbed his face from the slap he received from his brother. It hurt quite a bit.

"But where are we going to get inspiration? Every source we usually use is dried up, so where are we going to look to now?" Fred asked calmly. The slap did clam him down a little.

And at that moment, it seemed that the practical joke gods decided to smile down upon the Weasley twins and grant them inspiration. For at that moment, the program they had been listening to on the wireless they had left on while closing up came back from commercial and the announcer came back on.

"Well ladies and gentlemen; it's once again six thirty at night so you all know that it is now time for the muggle song of the day! My manager was a little reluctant to let me play this song due to the dirty-ness of the words in the lyrics. But I'm hoping once you get past all the f-bombs that are being dropped every five seconds, it is quite a funny song. So here it is today's muggle song of the day: "I'm on a Boat" by The Lonely Island!" the announcer said. A second later the song started to play.

Fred and George couldn't believe what they were hearing. It wasn't the language that was used in the song that got them, it was the fact they couldn't stop laughing while the song played. And while they laughed, Fred got an idea. Fred looked down at his twin who was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Hey George?" Fred asked still laughing even though the song had ended ten seconds ago.

"Yes Fred?" George managed to ask though all of his laughter.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked as a mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

"No I don't, please do enlighten me with what you're thinking." George replied to his twin as he returned the smile. He had a feeling that there two month prank rut would soon be over. He listened closely as his brother revealed his plan that was so brilliant he could kiss him except that would be gross and awkward. But George was right: their rut would soon be over when they launched their latest prank. And they knew the perfect person to pull it on.

Two weeks later the twins found themselves sitting at the dinner table with the rest of their family at the Burrow. Harry and Hermione were there as well since they were staying there for their summer holidays. They decided now would be the perfect opportunity to put their prank into action while there were quite a few people around to observe it.

"Hey I think I see an owl coming!" George exclaimed as he pointed out the window towards the darkening sky.

Everyone turned to look where he was pointed while Fred slipped the potion they had made into Ron' drink. After another couple of seconds everyone turned back to their dinners.

"I didn't see anything." Said Mr. Weasley said as he helped himself to more mashed potatoes.

"Oh, my mistake then. I might have mistaken an owl for a bird flying by." George said as he looked over at his bother who gave him a thumbs up. They all returned to eating.

"So Fred, George, how's the shop going?" Harry asked after a couple of minutes.

"Business is booming. We can't seem to keep the products on the selves and in some cases, we mean that literally!" Fred said happily. He looked over to Ron who was still shovelling food into his mouth; how could he have not taken a drink by now?

"Have you guys come up with any new products lately?" Ginny asked. Fred and George looked at Ron who had finally put his fork down and was reaching for his drink.

"Why yes we have. In fact, I think you'll quite like our latest one." the twins said together as they smiled mischievously.

Ron had finally picked up his glass and was proceeding to gulp down the contents. After he had enough, he put the glass down. He smiled for a second before his expression changed. He then stood up and pushed his chair out before standing on top of it.

"Ron, what are you doing? Sit down this instant." Mrs. Weasley commanded her youngest son. Ron ignored her though and reached down to pick up the napkin he left on the table. After doing so, he proceeded to hop up onto the table, his left foot ending up in his dinner plate. If Ron noticed this or not, he choose to ignore it for the time being.

All of a sudden, music started to play that seemed to becoming from Ron. Everyone watched curiously at what he was doing. He started to move with the music as it continued to play from his body; the dance moves he was performing quite spectacular considering the fact the boy couldn't dance to save his soul. They weren't expecting what happened next when Ron opened his mouth.

(ln)

The music stopped and Ron finished up singing by doing a back flip off of the table and landed with both feet on the floor. He also had a look of horror on his face at what he's just done.

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you use that kind of language at the table! What on earth possessed you to do something like that!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at her son. Mr. Weasley's mouth was hanging open in shock at his son's performance and that he could dance like that. Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, and Hermione were laughing so hard they each thought they might wet themselves.

"I didn't want to do it! I don't know what happened! All I did was take a drink from my glass and the next thing I know I'm singing and dancing on the table! I don't how…" Ron trailed off as he looked at the look on the twins' faces. It was the same look they always had when they pulled a prank.

"YOU!" Ron shouted at Fred and George. The two stopped laughing and looked at their brother. "You did this to me; you put something in my glass! You guys made me do all that!"

"Is this true boys?" Mrs. Weasley asked with her hands on her hips. They knew they were in trouble but didn't care. They were finally out of their prank rut, and had a new product for the shop. Smiling at their mother innocently, they boys answered.

"Why yes we did." they both said at the same time still smiling at their angry mother.

"And what on Earth compelled you to do this to your brother at the dinner table?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Well, you see we've been in a prank rut for the last two months-" Fred started off saying.

"Couldn't think of a single prank to pull at all! And then two week ago-" George put in.

"We were listening to the wireless after we closed down the shop-"

"While Fred was loosing his mind a little over not being able to pull a prank in the last two months-"

"Hey, I wasn't loosing my mind; I was panicking that's all. But anyway, all of a sudden the announcer says that he's going to play a muggle song since it was six thirty-"

"And the most hilarious and somewhat dirty song comes playing out over the air waves and we were laughing so hard over it-"

"That I finally came up with an idea for a prank and shared it with George here-"

"And worked on it for the last two weeks-"

"And decided to try out our prank tonight at dinner for maximum effect-"

"And used little Ronikins here as our lovely assistant!" The twins finished together.

"I can't believe you two did that! No, wait, I can believe it since it's you two!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She looked at her husband who was trying his hardest to hide the smile that wanted to appear on his face.

"Aren't you going to say anything to those two miscreants we call our sons dear?" Mrs. Weasley demanded of Mr. Weasley; hands still on her hips. The look on his wife's face alone was enough to wipe the smile that wanted to form off his face.

"Ah yes. Now boys, what you did to your brother was wrong and unacceptable. Please apologize to Ron for what you did.' Mr. Weasley said sternly though everyone at the table besides Mrs. Weasley knew that he had liked the twins' prank.

"Sorry we did that to you Ron." they both said sarcastically as they rolled their eyes at the ceiling. This seemed to be acceptable enough for their mother who decided it was time everyone got back to eating dinner.

A little bit later when Mrs. Weasley was serving pudding, George turned to look at Fred who was still smiling over the delight of the end of their prank rut. Their lives were once again back in alignment with their lifestyle and they couldn't be happier about it.

"Hey Fred?" George asked his twin.

"Yes George?" Fred asked back.

"I have a feeling, as the song says, that we're on a boat." George said while smiling still.

Fred raised his glass to his twin and George raised his as well. They brought their glasses together in a clink of glass before taking a drink.

"Too true you are George, too true you are." Fred said after placing his glass back down on the table. All was finally right in their world again and they couldn't be happier about it.

_Please review!_


End file.
